


Dawn Of The End

by FluffyPancakes151



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPancakes151/pseuds/FluffyPancakes151
Summary: The clans have been living in relative peace for centuries. But when a threat arises, will they be able to defeat it? Or succumb to it?





	1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

 

ThornClan

Leader: Ravenstar - Jet black tom with green eyes

Deputy: Blueclaw - Gray-blue tom with torn ears and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Snowcloud - Snow-white tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Mosspool - Black and white she-cat with hazel eyes  
Loudcry - Large, white and brown, broad-shouldered tom  
Marshleaf - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Windstorm - Sleek, dark gray tabby she-cat with ocean-blue eyes  
Sharptalon - Lean, tall misty-gray tabby, with a stumpy tail  
Hawksoar - Dark brown tom  
Northbird - Gray and white she-cat with forest-green eyes  
Tigerfang - Large, long-legged, stocky, brown tabby tom  
Elmface - Light grey tabby tom with black stripes

Apprentices:

Honeypaw - Cream-furred sturdy she-cat  
Nightpaw - Pure black tom with a white paws  
Molepaw - Large, brown-and-cream tom

Queens:

Birdfeather - Pale silver she-cat, nursing;  
Brightkit, Shadowkit, Violetkit & Mosskit

Elders:

Lost-eye - Dusty-brown tom with one eye

StreamClan

Leader: Runningstar - Small, black and white tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Dawnsky - Pale, cream-and-white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Leopardpelt - Calico she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Duckfeather - Pale golden and brown tom  
Speckletail - Small, scruffy, white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches  
Stagfoot - Brown she-cat  
Goosewing - White and golden she-cat  
Thistlefur - Lithe, tall, gray and white mottled tom  
Cricketwhisper - Jet black she-cat with white legs and tail-tip  
Foxstep - Red tom with bright, yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Ashpaw - Light gray speckled she-cat  
Reedpaw - White she-cat with black splotches  
Gullpaw - White-grey tom  
Newtpaw - Ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes  
Morningpaw - Chimera she-cat with heterochromatic eyes

Queens:

Lightfur - White she-cat with green eyes, nursing;  
Riverkit

Elders:

Halfear - Light gray tabby she-cat with a half, missing right ear

OakClan

Leader: Heronstar - Tall, white-gray tom with deep violet eyes

Deputy: Beetleclaw - Small, dark brown tabby tom with sky-blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Yarrowtail - Pale golden tom with dark amber eyes

Warriors:

Bearstrike - Large, stocky, brown broad-shouldered tom  
Weaselfur - Brown, ruddy, tufted tom  
Spiderclaw - Brown and white tabby she-cat  
Birchpelt - Brown tabby tom  
Antleg - Dark gray Munchkin she-cat with small legs  
Badgerstripe - White tom with a black stripe striding down his back  
Starlingfeather - Cream-furred tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Dawnleaf - Beautiful, pale ginger she-cat  
Hailpool - Blue-gray she-cat   
Juniperfrost - Dark brown tabby tom  
Sagewhisker - Ginger tom with white speckles  
Swanflight - White she-cat with grassy-green eyes

Apprentices:

Bramblepaw - Light brown tabby tom  
Sootpaw - Gray tom  
Mousepaw - Mud-brown she-cat  
Crowpaw - Large, black tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Shrewleap - Brown she-cat; expecting  
Fernleaf - Speckled gray she-cat, nursing;  
Spiderkit, Webkit, Volekit and Cherrykit

Elders:

Nettlenose - Old, dark cream-furred she-cat with a gray muzzle

MoorClan

Leader: Branchstar- A dark brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt - White she-cat with light silver leopard like spots  
Medicine Cat: Blackheart - Dark gray tabby tom with black stripes

Warriors:

Goldenstream - Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
Lightflash - Golden brown tom  
Maplerose - Reddish cream she-cat  
Lionclaw - Golden tabby tom  
Rumblechest - Large stocky brown tom with half tail  
Eagletalon - Golden brown tom with a white chest and muzzle  
Quickleap - Gray and black lithe she-cat  
Swiftstrike - Black and white she-cat  
Sunfall - Golden brown tom with pale green eyes  
Echosoul - Tuxedo tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw - Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

Nightflower - Black she-cat with a white chest and green eyes; expecting  
Ambermoon - Reddish-brown she-cat, nursing;  
Bramblekit, Breezekit, Lilykit and Cloudkit  
Blossomfur - Pretty white and brown tabby she-cat, nursing;  
Mudkit and Leafkit

Elders:

Redtail- Reddish tabby she-cat with a red tail, green eyes and a limp


	2. Prologue

The setting sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon, the last rays of sunlight swiftly giving way to long dark shadows that fell upon the land, consuming everything into darkness. A red-furred tabby slipped out of camp, her green eyes gleaming in pitch-black darkness that surrounded her.

Her sturdy figure bounded along the moor lands as she turned this way and that, constantly checking to make sure she weren't followed. That was the last thing the red tabby wished right now. A faint silvery glint ahead told her, she'd reached her destination. 'Finally' she thought as she swiftly approached. The feeling of cool water softly lapping at her fur and the distant thundering of a waterfall soothed her as she stood, panting slightly. A shadow suddenly streaked past and Redstar, well aware, perked her ears.  
"Hello?" She rasped, turning around, scanning the shadows behind her. "I know you're there."  
Redstar hissed bitterly, lashing her tail.  
"Indeed you do, but that doesn't change a thing, darling."  
And there he was, like a terrible nightmare springing out of the deep shadows surrounding her.  
It was too dark to fully take in his appearance, but there was something about him that she knew she'd never forget.

His eyes.

His cool amber eyes, staring at her, right into her very soul.Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realise he tackled her, pinning her down.  
She squirmed in his grip, panic setting in as she looked up at him, her emerald eyes wide with terror.The broad-shouldered tom lifted her by the neck, his teeth sinking deep into her throat.

Redstar was motionless, her body didn't move a muscle.Blood slowly oozed from the deep gash, her body landing to the ground in a heap of bloodstained and motionless fur, as the tom let go.She didn't even notice the tom leave, the world around her slowly becoming a blurr and then disappearing entirely.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Wake up, Branchpelt!"

Someone was prodding him sharply in the ribs. Groggily, the brown tom opened his eyes, flinching away just slightly as his golden gaze was met with a fierce green glare. Rumblechest...And he didn't look happy at all.

"The sun's already up. Get some food and meet Swiftstrike and me at the camp entrance. Move it, half-clan!"

Sighing the young warrior watched as his clan-mate left the den. Half clan.. That was all he ever would be for the MoorClan cats. Just some filthy half breed, unworthy of their attention. He could've yowled at the unfairness of it all, but he held it in as he exited the den.

The sun felt nice on his fur. Purring slightly at the warm caress of light, Branchpelt cautiously made his way down the steep slope from the Warriors den to the camp below. Honestly, Rumblechest really didn't have a good reason to yell at him. Most of the cats were still asleep, only a few sitting outside, their sleepy eyes snapping from one object to another in a weak attempt to stay awake. Must be the Moonhigh patrol. Shaking his head, the young brown tom didn't bother approaching the fresh kill pile, instead heading straight for the narrow crevice between two giant boulders-the camp entrance. He could already see the two impatient outlines of Swiftstrike and Rumblechest and hurried to join them. Being late would not win him any favors.

"Well, you took your sweet time getting here." 

The stubby tailed tom sneered as Branchpelt approached. The young warrior ignored him, nodding to the black and white she cat as he passed. She didn't bother returning the gesture as she signaled for them to follow her.

Now hunting was the one thing Branchpelt enjoyed the most. Having both the speed of a MoorClan cat and the strength of ferocious dwellers of the forest known as ThornClan, he had no problems of successfully chasing and overpowering his prey. Of course that didn't mean he never lost a catch. He could remember several times when he'd missed a rabbit, or a bird when it had detected his approach. Begrugingly, MoorClan had to admit that his skills were invaluable. However today something felt wrong. The moors were quiet, much more quiet than usual. Jaws parted in an attempt to catch even a whiff of possible prey, the brown tom grumbled as he caught nothing. Perhaps he'd do better in the small forested area on the edge of their territory. His clan-mates rarely hunted there. His only guess was that they may be a bit claustrophobic when they didn't have an open sky above them and a wide free space around them. He however had no problems with weaving among the many trees for food, for a short amount of time if he were completely honest with himself. Stopping at the very edge of the line of trees, he yet again parted his jaws. An acrid, bitter taste met his scent glands, making him gag as he stumbled a few steps back. Blood. Cat blood from what he could tell. He didn't even notice as he started to run, the only thing he was aware of that a cat's blood had been spilled, by the smell of it a good few hours ago. At last he saw her. A motionless heap of reddish brown fur,matted with dirt and blood. "Redstar!" The she cat shifted weakly to take in the newcomer, half closed dim emerald eyes slowly focusing on the young brown tom. It seemed as if even the slightest movement brought white hot burning agony through her broken body. His paws seemed to move on their own accord as he suddenly found himself crouching right beside her, shock preventing him from running for aid. "Branchpelt.." The she cat coughed, fresh blood running down her chin, staining her fur even more. Branchpelt stared at her, he didn't know what to say, by StarClan he couldn't even bring himself to move!

"Y-you.. Came" He had to get help, she wasn't going to last much longer. But before he could move, he felt one of her paws weakly curl around his. "I've got to get help. Blackheart!" The tom stammered as he tried to gently pry his paw out of her grip. The she cat hissed. "No..already... Lost three lives... Only.. Only a matter of time.. Before I lose all." She breathed, choking on her own blood yet again. " No, d-don't be ridiculous.. Y-you'll be fine." The tom stammered as he leaned away, but surprisingly, the she cats hold didn't relent.

"I-I say.. These words.. Before StarClan.. So that the spirits of our warrior ancestors.." Branchpelt desperately shook his head. Trying to mutely tell her to not waste whatever strength she had left. "May hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of MoorClan.. Will be Branchpelt." And she slumped to the ground, her body going limp with a last shudder, her paw losing it's grip on the brown tom and falling to the ground. The tom stumbled, looking down on the now dead she cat. This wasn't happening, this just couldn't be happening. He was dreaming, he had to be! Turning widely around he came face to face with Rumblechest and Swiftstrike; Their faces contorted with shock and horror and he realized... That they had witnessed the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading the first chapter of our fic! This story is based of a RP and is being written by me and two more wonderful people on FH, Radioactive and Nicole. As you may have already figured out, we're fairly new at this, so don't be too harsh. When the next chapter will be up is yet unclear. Thanks again for reading the chapter and I hope you're enjoying the story so far!


End file.
